Letters to New York
by KateAmeliaJUdd
Summary: Kurt and Rachel move away to NYADA. Blaine stay behind to finish his year at McKinley. Finn chooses to spend the year working for Kurt's dad, so he can be around to drive Blaine to see Kurt every so often. Although some things don't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea that I had the other night whilst I was falling asleep and knew that if I remembered it in the morning that I was going to ahve to get it down onto paper and actually make it into a fanfiction. I am setting it at the end of Kurt's years at McKinley and going along with the lines that both Rachel and Kurt were accepted into a New York University (NYADA). So that is what I am playing up against. For the start of it I will be placing it under T just for languae and maybe if I need to moving it up to M if things get heated.

Summary: Rachel and Kurt get the lifetime opportunity to move to New York and attend the NYADA. Yet that means leaving Blaine behind. Although Rachel and Finn are still sort of dating Finn stays back to build up a decent amount of money to get a flat in New York.

Rated: T - although subject to change as the story progresses.

It was still rather hard to believe this had all happend and if anything it was still sinking in for Kurt Hummel. He couldn't seem to decide whether or not it was a good thing that both himself and Rachel had gotten into NYADA, simply down to the fact that there was going to be no getting away from her. He knew that they would end up sharing a Dorm, of course there would be others there. Yet that wasn't the point.

No, he had to stop thinking about reasons not to go. Since he knew for certain that if he did that then he would only start convinving himself that he couldn't leave Blaine behind and that conversation had already been crossed. Blaine had simply turned around and told that the last thing he wanted was for him to let go of his dreams just to spend everyday here with him. Yet it was what he had said after that which made Kurt finally decide to actually go. i If you don't go then I am breaking up with you. Because I couldn't ever live with myself knowing that I was the one keeping you here. Long distance relationships work out sometimes and besides I will see you in the holidays and the occasioal weekend. Now you are going to New York. /i

Everything was almost packed into the suitcase, there was just a matter of packing up a couple more scareves and a few extra tops. He knew that there was bound to be something that he forgot, that always seemed to be the case. Yet it wasn't the worst case senario. At least he had the essentials packed. he made sure that he packed them first, like his hairspray. If he forgot that then he would refuse to go out anywhere until he had some.

Yet it seemed that now he wasn't destined to finish packing, which couldn't be seen as a good thing considering he had to leave to meet Rachel at the Airport in just over three hours, as Blaine walked into the room.

"Hey, your dad said that I could come up. How you feeling? Nervous?"

Kurt could only smile. i "I have no idea. I don't really think I have even let it hit me yet. Just in case something goes wrong and I get there and they decide that I am not good enough after all. What do I do then? What if they suddenly decide that they have made a mistake and they..."

Blaine cut him off by pressing a finger to his boyfriends lips. "Look just calm down okay. They are not going to decide that. You are amazing, Kurt. You are gorgeous and talented and the most amazing singer. You are going to be amazing out there. I just look forwards to reciveing letters from you including tickets to see you on Broadway and I can stand up in the interval and shout to th whole theature that you are my guy and that I love you and just how proud of you I am"

As those words escaped his lips Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's and pulled him into a hug. Yet being the sneaky thing that he was he reached down into Kurt's suitcase and slipped in an envelope under a few items of his clothes. Just somethng for Kurt to read once he was in New York.

After a few moments Kurt pulled bck away from Blaine. "Okay, stop distracting me. I need to finish packing before I go. Go and make yourself useful and get me a coffee from The Lima Bean."

"Sorry I can't. Just came over to say goodbye. My mum needs help with the decorating."

Kurt simply flung his arms around Blaine's neck and hugged him. "I am going to miss you so much. Promise you will write to me and talk to me everyday. I don't want to lose contact with you."

"I will I promise." Blaine replied as he pulled away from Kurt and headed towards the door.

"Blaine!" Kurt called after him. "I love you"

"I love you too" came Blaine's reply before he walked out the room and left Kurt to just listen to the sound of his footsteps heading down the stairs.

The time that passed after Blaine stepped out the door just seemed to fly past, and not in a good way. This was the moment that he had almost been dreading. He just didn't know what to make of all this. Sure it was a once in a lifetime chance to follow his dreams. So why was he so scared? He hadn't exaclt been that far away from home before for more than a couple of nights. It just seemed like a step that a hell of a lot to take in. Something that suddenly made him realsie that he was greatful for the fact that Rachel was joining him and that he was wasn't going to br annoying. Sure that girl could be really rather annoying at times and yet he certainly couldn't ask for a better person to join him. Rachel had to be his best friend. They just shared the same interests and everything that they did together just seemed to work. Kurt knew for certain that if he wasn't as gay as the world was round, then he would certainly be all over that girl and stealing her from Finn before he had time to realise it had happened.

Before he realised what he was doing he found himself at the airport standing in fornt of one very excited looking Rachel Berry. He smiled rather nervously and hugged her. There was certainly no going back now. He couldn't just decide that he didn't want to go to NYADA. Yet he knew that securing his place there was going to ahve to be down to Rachel now.

"Okay, I have to get one thing very clear to you, Rachel. No matter what I say you can't let me not go to New York. If you have to handcuff me to the plane then do it."

Rachel just laughed and hugged again. "Fine. Leave it to me. I am not having you bail on me."

Blaine hadn't realised just how hard this was goingt o be. Just getting home and having the realisation that Kurt wasn't going to be around the morning. Things were certainly going to be different for a long long time. It was just something that he was goingt o ahve to get used to. The excuse that he had used to get away as fast as possible was starting to seem to unfold into a bad idea, right now. He almost wished he had gone to the airport with him and said goodbye to him there. Yet wouldn't have made this any easier. Sure he knew that Kurt was going to be alright. Yet that didn't stop him from worrying about him. Blaine headed upstairs and into his bedroom before he slumped down upon his bed and simply stared at the ceilling. A single tear trickled down his face. Could he really face a whole year in Ohio without Kurt? Sure he had faced almost sixteen years without him before. Only that had been before the two of them had met.

A/N: I know that this chapter is a little short and probably just all over the place but it is really just to set the scene. I am sorry for any spelling mistakes I wrote it at like 2am when I was half asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay firstly I just want to say thank you to those of you who alerted to this story. Lets me know that you are liking it. I would appreciate a review or two. Perhaps letting me know what you think of it or if there is anything that I should be aware of. You all know what I mean and I do hope that you enjoy this next chapter.**

Kurt must have fallen asleep on the plane. Since the next thing that he was aware of Rachel was shaking him gently to wake him up. He hardly remembered getting to the college. Why did he feel so tired? It wans't really like there was all that much jetlag. The times were practically the same as they were in Ohio, if not exactly the same. He could only put it down to all the excitement and fear of moving away.

It was only as he realised that, with Rachel's help, they had walked into the main lobby of the University.

"I have to ring Blaine. I have to let him know that I got here opkay? how long have we been here? He is going to be worried sick." Kurt said in a rather rushed tone as he drastically searched for his phone in his bag, that he had over his shoulder.

Rachel just smiled slightly and rested her hand against his shoulder. "Kurt, relax. Blaine know that you are fine. I rang Finn as soon as we were off the plane to let him know that we arrived and both him and Blaine were helping you dad out at the garage. So Blaine know you are okay. Now come on lets get moved in. Well more like I get our dorms. You sit with the bags and chill out"

Kurt just smiled as he rested back into the chair behind him. He really was thankful that he had Rachel here with him. Yes she was a bit bossy and rather annoying. Although at the same time there wasn't anyone else that he wanted to share his experiences with. She was a really great friend and the fact that she cared about him so much just made him appreiate her so much more. There was definatly no denying the fact that she was his best friend, hopefully nothing would ever happen to change that. It seemed like the fight to keep his eyes open was finally won. he no longer felt tired, well not as tired.

He wasn't really sure how long he had been sat there, just thinking about everything that he had left at home and left behind, before his thoughts were interupted by Rachel. She was grinning like a Chesire Cat. So Kurt could only guess that something good had happened already.

"We are in the same set of dorms. There is going to be another four people joining us later on today or tomorrow. But we get first pick of rooms. Or at least we will if we get a move on." she said to him practically jumping up and down on the spot. "Just one problem. It is like three flights up and we are never going to get these suitcases upstairs they are way to heavy"

The time that Kurt had spent sitting where he was had given him a bit of a chance to take in his surroundings. He was used to being the new kid, tecnically this was his second time at being a new educational area and having no clue where to go. Sure the first time he'd had Blaine and the Warbler sto help him find his way around everywhere and yet now that wasn't the case. The only person that he actually knew was Rachel and she was in the same boat as him.

"Yes, well I have an idea. We can use the lift. If you run up all the stairs and text me when you are at the top I can send the suitcasses up in the lift and then run up after you. Because I doubt I could fit into the life with the suitcases. Unless you want to try and fit into the lift with them. I mean you are smaller than me"

Rachel just nodded slightly. "How about you run up the stairs and I will get in the lift with the suitcases. Besidews I think you could do with a bit of excercise"

If it had been anyone else that had said that to him then Kurt would most likely have taken offence by it. yet with Rachel he knew she was just being a little sarcastic. So with a simple roll of his eyes he headed up the stairs. Counting them as he went. It just made him wonder if there was more stairs here than at Dalton. As he reached the top of the staircase his suspitions were cleared up, at Dalton there wasn't nearly as much stairs. The freshman rested against the wall just opposite the lift and sent a text to Rachel to let her know that he was finally upstairs. it was only then that he realised just how dead the battery on his phone was. he was really going to have to change that at some point before the night was over.

It couldn't have been more than a minute before the lift doors opened and Kurt leapt forwards to help Rachel get the suitcases out of the lift before the doors closed again.

It seemed that now things were moving on and in another few minutes he would be unpacking his things into his own new room. Everything seemed to be really rather exciting. The place was pretty easy to work out. Considering the fact that there was only the option of one door to walk through before taking the only option of a left turn to face the door that would lead them into their new home. He felt Rachel taking hold of his hand. Nerves were starting to get bigger as they stood there a few moments just looking at the door. it was Kurt who took the first step into the dormitory.

It wasn't really what he had expected, yet not in a bad way. He just hadn't thought that it was going to be as big as it was. There was a decent sized kitchen, certainly bigger than the one he had originally had at home. Not to mention the Living area was accompanied by a set of three matching sofas. In some respects it reminded him of a BIg Brother house, just the way that things were set up.

He hadn't realised that Rachel had already headed off down to the other side of the room to pick out her dorm, within it, until he heard her voice.

"Kurt, there will be plently of time to stare at everything out here. Get into gear and pick a room" she said to him with a laugh.

Kurt just smiled and nodded at her. His throat had gone dry and he knew that if he opened his mouth then not a single sund would come out of his lips.

Honestly he wasn't all that bothered about what room he had. There was always the prospect of changing it and just moving things around to have it how he wanted it to span out. Walking into the first room that he came to he dumped his suitcase onto the bed and looked around him. There was actually nothing wrong with it. Well save the fact that the wallpaper was a rather strange green colour. That was going to have to be the first thing that he changed. Yet first things first he had to get unpacked.

Kurt headed over to the wardrobe in the corner and pulled it open. It wasn't all that big. he looked like he was going to have a hell of a long task ahead of him getting his clothes in there. Normally that was the problem of girls. He sighed slightly. At least there was also as small chest of drawers. He could just as easily place his underwear in the top one and use the other three for his t-shirts and the not so perfect outfits.

Pulling out his Ipad from his pocket he turned it on and began the work of sorting through his uitcase and getting everything unpacked. He noticed a letter that had his name upon the front, in handwriting that he instantly noticed as Blaine's. For a moment he just stared at it and wondered when Blaine had slipped that in there. Most likely when the two of them had kissed up in his bedroom. He was so tempted to just drop everything and read it now, however that thought was soon thrown out of his head. He wasn't really sure what was actually in that letter and the last thing that he needed was a distraction and finding that he had so much clothes to put away still. So instead he placed it on the top of the chest of drawers and continued to pack away his clothes. Just about managing to fit his suitcase under his bed once everything was unpacked and carefully put away.

He could hear Rachel talking on the phone to someone. At least he assumed that was what she was doing. Either that or she was talking to herself. As insane as that girl was. Kurt was rather sure that she wasn't one to talk to herself.

Now here it was the moment of truth. he picked up the letter from the top of his drawers before setting himse down upon the bed. Lying upon his stomach with his feet in the air. He took a breath in before opening the envelope and reading the contents of what was inside.

A**/N: Thankyou for being there and actually reading this. I decided to stop the story here, simply due to the fact that I might not be able to update for a few days and what better way to leave it than on a bit of a cliffhanger. I have the letter written on my laptop. Yet as for what Blaine says to Kurt in that letter, well you are all just going to have to wait until I get a little more time on the computer to get the next chapter finished.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do have to say that I am thankful for all the reviews that you have given me. It is what keeps me writing, well that and the fact that I simply love Klaine so much. I wrote the letter that Blaine sends Kurt in like 3 hours at Starbucks, whilst going through like 6 cups of tea. Anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Going to be introducing the new characters in this chapter too. Enjoy**

_Kurt,_

_By the time you read this you're most likely in New York, all settled in. I would say you were half unpacked only I know you to well and I can bet that you unpacked everything and put all your clothes away to stop them from getting the smallest of creases in them. Sometimes you are worse than I girl when it comes to fashion. Anyway. I didn't write this letter to tell you what you have probably already done. Since I am guessing that you already know it._

_I am so proud of you, Kurt. I can only imagine how hard all this is for you. I mean I have everyone still here to help me, all you have is Rachel. Already I am counting the days until I can be with you again. Although until that moment all that I can do is dream about you._

_Don't get me wrong I will be certain to talk to you every night on the phone and send you kinky texts during class, all of which I will expect a reply to mind you, Hummel._

_If you can't promise me anything else, save this, then so be it. Just promise me that being so far apart from one another isn't going to change anything. I can understand that things are never going to be the same again. Everything is going to turn out even better and turn out perfectly okay in the end. I promise you, my love. You are perfect in every way. Please never forget that._

_Just another couple of things before I leave the house and slip this into your suitcase without you noticing._

_Firstly, I am already on my sixth cup of tea. Something that I can only find strange considering the fact that I don't even like tea. Yet it was a tossup between that and vodka, since that is all we have in the house at the moment and you and I both know that vodka and me do not mix very well. Most likely I wouldn't have gotten out my bedroom door if I had had any of that stuff. Besides now that I think about it. this tea stuff is starting to grow on me. maybe I should change my coffee order to tea?_

_Secondly and finally, I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before. I can't deny that its going to be so different, not to mention difficult without you around. Yet all the same its only going to make those moments when we do meet up, and get to spend hours together, so much more special. I honestly love you and never ever want you to forget that._

_If you ever feel down or alone and for some reason i don't answer your calls just read this letter and it is bound to put a smile on your face. I am so very proud of you. I can't say that enough times._

_Oh yeah. One more thing. Courage? I almost forgot about this. I managed to claim your old locker for mine and you forgot to clean it out. Now you are probably cringing. I can almost imagine the look on your face right now. I really gave you courage, did I? Nice to know. Well just so you know that word is still there. Yet instead of a picture of me I placed a picture of you there. At least now I can see your face every day a school._

_Just have Courage and I will see you soon_

_love Blaine_

As he read the words that were written in that perfect handwriting in front of him, Kurt felt, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He smiled slightly and brushed the tear away and thankfully just in time. A knock at his door made him turn his head for a moment before dropping the letter onto his pillow and clambering off the bed and making his way to the door and pulling it open. Not really finding it surprising to see Rachel stood there.

"You okay? You look like you have been crying" she said to him, reaching up and placing her finger under his eye and brushing away a tear.

"Yeah, just a letter from Blaine that he left in my suitcase without me knowing. Didn't expect it."

"Right, okay. Anyway I couple of the others that we are sharing with have arrived. I thought you might like to meet them." Rachel beamed. Taking Kurt's hand and pulling him out of the room after her and into the Living area of the dorms.

It was there that Kurt was greeted with three of the four others that were to be joining them. Two of them were female and the final was male. Something that didn't really make much difference to him. He always had a strong allegiance with girls and tended to get along better with them. Plus there was the fact that provided that they were not Lesbians he could talk boys with them. Rachel had already gone off to make cups of tea and coffee for those that wanted it. She hadn't needed to ask Kurt. She must have known that he would instantly want cup of coffee.

"Hey, you must be Kurt? Am I right? At least I think that is what Rachel over there said. I'm Isobel I think I have the room opposite yours. You have the room just next door to the bathroom, right?"

Kurt could only nod slightly and flash her a smile. She really seemed to just be the female version of him. it was rather strange but she actually looked at bit like him. Her hair was practically the same colour as his, it was tied up in a ponytail and yet the length must have been down to her shoulders and if anyone didn't know them and saw the two of them out together then they could easy pass as siblings, perhaps even twins if seen from a distance.

The other girl seemed to be rather plain, with sparkly blue eyes and blonde hair. "Georgia" she introduced herself as and sat down upon the sofa to the left of her. If anything she seemed to be a little quiet and the last thing that Kurt wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable in a such a new place.

The boy on the other hand reminded him a bit of Finn. Just something about him seemed to look like his step brother. Kurt seemed to get the feeling that the boy was staring at him purposely. Almost like he was trying to either read the story of his life or undress him with his eyes. For a moment Kurt just felt a little uncomfortable. "I am guessing that you have a name. Unless I just call you nobody" he said after a few moments. Something that made the boy just frown and roll his eyes slightly.

"Darren. Happy now?"

Kurt just raised his hands above his head, which made both the girls laugh. At least he was getting along with some people. Hopefully in time Darren would actually start getting to know him. At the moment he just seemed to be so distant. Almost like he didn't really want to be here. Not that Kurt could blame him. Part of him just wanted to be back in Ohio, just with all his friends and the familiar faces around him. Here he still felt a little out of place.

It must have been a good few hours of talking and chattering away to one another before the door opened again and a rather flustered looking girl with long ginger hair that almost reached her waist. She seemed to be struggling, which made both Kurt and Darren instantly jump up to her aid.

"Want some help?" Kurt asked her as he held open the door, giving her a bit more room to get her suitcase through.

"I'm fine really. Just this thing is so heavy. I don't know how I managed to get it up all those stairs. I did think about putting it in the lift and running up after it, but then I wondered if I would miss it and there wasn't anything that would get me in that lift. I hate small spaces."

Darren seemed to have gotten bored of just standing there and holding open the door, either that or he just wanted to get away and get to the toilet since he ran off into that direction. Kurt could see the two of them not really getting along.

"Okay, slow down. You are worse than me. I'm Kurt Let me help you with that. I can drag it to you room for you. I'm afraid you don't really get a choice. You're the last one here." he said to her with a smile and took hold of the handle of the suitcase and pulled it in through the door. "What have you got in here? Bricks?" he said with a small laugh.

"Amy. And no. Not bricks. Just I have a lot of clothes. My mum said I had packed to much. Enough to last me six years."

That just made Kurt smile. "You can never have to much clothes. That is what I say. Just sit down and relax a bit your room is the last door on the left. I'll drop your suitcase in there and you can unpack it later once you have got a cup of Rachel's coffee down you and got some energy back"

Amy just nodded slightly and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She hadn't exactly expected such a strong friendship to begin so quickly. Not that she wasn't grateful for it. She was. Yet the fact that he was gay made her love him that bit more. She always seemed to make friends with the gay guys. Just by looking at him she could tell it. Not that she had anything against him or anyone else that was gay.

"Just as long as you promise to help. You look like a guy that knows how to put things away"

A laugh escaped Kurt's lips. These girls were just amazing. This was certainly going to be one eventful year and he had a feeling that some strong friendships were going to be sectioned off before the next few weeks came to an end. "I will do" he said in a reply.

Kurt pulled the suitcase through the door of Amy's room and rested it against the bed, on his way back to the main room he dropped off in his room and grabbed his phone quickly sending a test to Blaine _Your letter made me cry. Just met the people that I am going to be sharing with. I will ring you later on, unless I go out and get drunk with them all in which case I will probably drunk call you. There is only one other guy. He looks a bit like Finn. , talk to you later. Love you xxx_

**A/N: Review and you will get my Pottermore username. No seriously add me as a friend on Pottermore if you like I am MidnightFirebolt175. I hope you like it. I am planning on bringing a bit more of Rachel and the newbies into the next chapter and maybe a bit of what Blaine is up to back in Ohio. If that is what you want? Would anyone like to have a bit of Blaine in or wait till he comes to visit Kurt? Plus anyone like to be a beta reader? I have a feeling I have made a few silly mistakes in here and would love to have someone check it over for me before I post future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I am not really all that sure where I am going with this at the moment. Does anyone have anything that they would really like to see happen. I have just one idea and plan to explore it a little. Just not sure how long I can go on with it. Anyway, as normal let me know what you think.**

If anything the first week of the year just seemed to fly by. Only the fact that the first classes started in just two days was starting to take pressure on the six of them. Rachel had taken up singing the first couple of lines of Over The Rainbow every single morning, just to make sure that her voice was still there and still intact. In fact everyone just seemed to be fretting over something. Well everyone that was save Amy. It just amazed Kurt at how she could remain so calm and relaxed. He had to take it up with her. Besides the two of them had become rather close over the past few days. They seemed to just share the very same interests and plus she had a boyfriend back home where she lived.

With the usual coffee order in his lap (Grand Nonfact mocha) Kurt found himself once again in a conversation with the ginger haired girl.

"How do you do it? How do you stay so calm? I'm practically freaking out that I am not going to be good enough. " he said to her.

"Honestly. I am not sure. I mean I just don't get over thoughtful of things. Yet to be fair, I am a little worried that I am not going to be good enough. I guess it is just easy for me to hide it. Or at least I am used to it. I have three older sisters at home and nothing I ever did was good enough for my parents because they had done it first." she admitted to him.

Yet before Kurt could say anything in a reply to her, Rachel came running in and holding her phone out to him. "It's Blaine. he's freaking out because your phone is off"

He knew that he had forgotten something that morning. He'd been awoken by the fact that his phone was beeping with that so annoying beep, telling him that he had no battery and so he decided to turn it off and get another hours sleep. Yet now he realised that he had forgotten to turn it back on and put in the charger. He just smiled slightly and took Rachel's phone into his hand and brought it up to his ear. "Blaine!" he said with a small amount of hesitation. "I am fine. Just the battery on my phone is dead and I forgot to charge it up this morning."

"Good. You had me worried. I called Finn and wondered if he could get through to you. When he couldn't he said he would ring Rachel and find out where you were. But just as long as you are okay."

"Yes. You worry about me to much. Anyway enough of that how are things at home? is my dad okay?"

"You ask that everyday and I can honestly say that he is fine. In fact I am headed over there with Finn now. You can talk to him if you like. Or would that just make you more nervous?"

Kurt's jaw dropped slightly, although he knew that Blaine couldn't see him he pulled a face "I am not nervous. Just freaking out a little. Maybe after my first class I will talk to him. I know what he is like he was start saying stuff that makes me worry even more about not fitting in. What you heading over there for anyway?"

"Well I figured that I might as well get a job there and earn a bit of money if I can, that way I can take you out for a romantic meal when I come up and see you. Plus if I am lucky there might be some left over for something else. That and the fact that I am sick of just sitting around and counting the minutes till I can see you again."

Kurt just laughed. Just hearing Blaine saying that only made him smile slightly it was nice to know that he wasn't the only pathetic one around. "Nice to know I am not the only one. Yet I think I will have assignments and everything to keep me distracted. Anyway. I should probably go, getting glares off Rachel for using up her phone battery. I love you."

"Okay. Talk to you later. Or tomorrow actually i will wake you up when you have a hangover. Since I am guessing you are going out on the drink tonight. In fact. No I am telling you too, go have a good night out. Just don't tell your dad that I said that. Love you too. Bye"

With those words Blaine hung up the phone. He knew that if he didn't then Kurt certainly wouldn't. He handed Finn his phone back and shoved his hands into his pocket. Now it was his turn to feel nervous. The last thing that he really wanted at the moment. Why did he suddenly feel nervous about talking to Kurt's dad? Maybe it was down to the fact that ever since he had gotten with Kurt, almost two years ago now, the two of them had never really spoken. Well at least not without Kurt there.

Bert was fixing the tyre back onto a car when the two of them walked int. Finn seemed to know exactly where he was going and what he was supposed to be doing. Although to be fair he had been working there or more like helping out for a good few months.

"Hey, Bert. What you doing?" Finn asked as he pulled on his overalls.

Bert simply just rolled his eyes and turned his head to look at Finn. "Leading a chorus of singing nuns. What do does it look like I am doing?" he said, in a rather agitated voice. As he spoke he almost lost grip of the tyre, something that made Blaine instantly step forwards.

"Want some help?" he asked Kurt's father as he rested his hands against the bottom of the tyre and held it up. "Don't suppose you want an extra pair of hands around here, do you? I need something to keep me busy and Finn said that you could do with some help"

"Oh he did, did he? Maybe that is just his way of saying he wants more hours off to hang about with his friends." Bert said, raising his voice so that Finn could hear him, from where he was now working on another car at the far end of the garage. "No, seriously. I bit of help would be great. You can start by passing me that wrench. The one covered in oil."

It actually amazed Blaine just how normal this felt. He had expected it to feel a little strange, talking to his boyfriends father and helping him out at work. Yet it didn't, not that he was complaining bout that. If anything he was glad things were working out okay. Hopefully Bert felt that same way too and hopefully if Blaine was lucky and he had done a good job then Bert would be happy to have him around every day after school and possibly a few hours at the weekends, well the weekends when he wasn't with Kurt.

The hours just flew by and before he had time to realise what time it was he was being told to go home and drop into help tomorrow. Plus there was the added bonus that Bert promised to start paying him for his work at the end of the week. Blaine couldn't remove the smile from his face as he headed off home. His hands were covered in oil. HIs t-shirt was supposed to be white and yet instead it had a huge black stain down it. Yet that wasn't something that he was too worried about. He already had that sorted. Tomorrow he was taking it into McKinley with him and enlisting the help of one Emma Pillsbury. Blaine felt suddenly full of energy. He couldn't wait to speak to Kurt again and just tell him all the events of the day. Yet he wasn't about to molly coddle the boy. That was the last thing that he wanted. He needed to know that Kurt didn't just wait around for those phone calls from him.

Stepping in through his own front door he called out to his parents, yet there wasn't an answer. Most likely his father was away on one of his business trips and well as for his mother. It was rather late and she did work the night shift last night. So there was always the chance that she was just catching up on some sleep. He sighed softly yo himself as he headed up the stairs, pulling his shirt up over his head as he did so, tossing it into his room as he passed, and heading into the bathroom. The ex Warbler closed the bathroom door behind him and turned on the shower before peeling off his clothes and reaching his hand into the forcet. Sometimes it warmed up rather quickly and other times, well it just took forever. Yet now it seemed to have reached a reasonable heat. So Blaine stepped inside and just let the water run over his body for a few moments before he reached out to take hold of the soap. He did love a good shower and could spend hours under the heat of the water. Yet after around about half an hour he forced himself to climb out and head back to his room, wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing his clothes from the floor as he did so. It was only as he got back into his room and dumped his clothes on the end of his bed that he realised he had left the shower running and therefore ran to turn it off.

Now time seemed to be going slowly. Just now that he was on his own. He had been in the company of others all day and now just being on his own seemed to make the time move slower than he had ever thought was possible.

**A/N: Hope you like this Chapter. I had to put some Blaine in it. Anyway, just a little note to say that I might not get this updated for a few days. I am at a bit of a deadend at the moment and don't really have a clue what the hell to write. I need some ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, just a little word of warning if I don't update this after a week, post me a reminder whether that be in a review or just as a PM. The reason for this being that I am really busy at the moment. I am currently writing another fanfiction with someone:) it's a Doctor Who/BBC Robin Hood crossover. PLus on top of that I am currently trying to write my own novel. Not that I am getting very far with that. That is all really I just wanted to make you all aware of that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am trying to focus on the new characters a little more at the moment and bringing them in one by one. Or at least nosing into their lives. Not really all that happy with this chapter. Yet I just hope you all love it all the same.**

Blaine awoke the next morning and noticed that he had slept in. He must have been really tired last night. A sigh escaped his lips before he got himself dressed and picking up his bag, double checking that the t-shirt was in there.

Although the closer he got to school the worse he seemed to feel. Not only did he have a strange feeling about just being there for a whole year about he had started to wonder if maybe he freaked out Miss Pillsbury to much. After all dirt was not something that kept her calm.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he knocked upon the door of her office before stepping inside.

"Miss Pillsbury. Can I ask you something?"

The McKinley Guidance Councillor simply smiled and nodded her head slightly before gesturing to the chair in front of her.

"Course you can, sit right down. Is this a Kurt issue? I mean missing him and stuff. I had a feeling that I would be having this conversation with you, so I went in search of some leaflets and found this" as she spoke she handed over a leaflet to Blaine.

"No, it isn't about Kurt. I just wanted to know how to get oil out of your clothes?" he reached into his bag and pulled out the t-shirt.

He noticed the face of Emma just go white. "I tell you what. You leave that with me and by the end of the day I will have it clean."

How he had been persuaded to go out for a night on the drink down at the SU bar Kurt really had no idea. He had never been on to drink. Every time that he had it had always ended badly. So why was this time going to be any different? He couldn't help worrying that he was going to do something stupid and have everyone talking about him for all the wrong reasons.

Still there wasn't any way that he could back out of this now. At least not now that he had promised he was going to be there. Just as soon as he had gotten changed. The last thing he needed was to spend the night out in clothes that were all sweaty from running around all day. Class had been very eventful.

Georgia and Isobel seemed to have clicked almost instantly and the drink that they were drinking was only bringing them closer. Not that Kurt was really complaining he was happy as it was just talking away with Amy. She was the most amazing person he had met. She just seemed to have something about her that was so different. He knew that she was certainly someone that he had to keep in his life.

Their conversation seemed to go from their families to their love lives. Kurt was amazed just at how similar the two of them were. Amy had lost her father when she nine. Not to mention the fact that she was forced to change school due to extreme bullying. It hadn't really been of anything in particular, yet the fact that she was so much like him made him want to talk to her so much more.

As the night went on Amy soon started to find that Kurt wasn't all that good with his drink. It must only have been the early hours of the morning before she was forced to help him up from the seat that he was sat in and take him back. Yet the two only got as far as the sofa. Kurt was rather heavy to have to hold up for the small girl. Although at the same time she really didn't feel like going to bed herself and leaving him. Over the course of the evening she had grown so fond of him and she didn't want anything to happen to him. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge she practically forced him to drink some. insisting that it would make the hangover in the morning so much easier to deal with.

Suddenly feeling really tired herself she rested her head against Kurt's shoulder and wrapped an arm around his stomach. Only what happened next she couldn't have predicted. In fact she wasn't really even sure who had started it. Was it her or him? All she was aware of was the fact that her lips were against his and their tongues had traded mouths. it lasted all about a minute before she pulled away and just let him fall asleep on the sofa. A smile pressed to her lips as she just watched him for a few moments before heading into his room and taking his quilt into her hands and bringing it to him, draping it over his sleeping body.

It was in that moment that she heard the ringing of his phone, which was located on the floor, it must have fallen out of his pocket as he fell upon the sofa. As she glanced down and noticed the name Blaine flashing on the screen, she knew that she was going to have to answer it and just let him know that Kurt was okay.

"Hello. Don't freak out. I'm Amy. Kurt's roommate, well one of them. He had a bit to much to drink and well he's asleep in front of me." she spoke down the phone

"Oh, right. Thanks. Just do me a favour. Look after him, if he wakes up tell him that I will ring him in the morning. Well technically later on"

"No problem. Course I will. I already am. You are so lucky. Promise me you won't hurt him. Goodnight"

"I promise. I am not about to let him go. Night and thanks again"

With those words Amy hung up. She sighed slightly before rising to her feet and heading into the kitchen, making herself a cup of tea and something to eat. if she didn't do that then Kurt wouldn't be the only one battling a hangover in the morning. Amy might not be the smartest of people when it came to dealing with things. Yet she knew from her brother how to deal with a hangover and how to prevent one if possible.

It wasn't until a few hours later, hours that Amy had spent staring at Kurt, just watching him sleep, that the others walked in laughing and joking around.

"Hey quiet. You'll wake him up." Amy said, pressing a finger to her lips and frowning.

"Have you been sat here all night watching him? Making sure that he was okay? I would say you liked him" Georgia mused to her, sitting down on the free space of the sofa and drawing her knees up to her chest.

Isobel and Darren were already off to bed, well probably the same room considering they had been making out for the past hour and had just headed into Isobel's room.

Amy just nudged Georgia. "I don't. He is just a good friend that is all. Sure I care about him. But I am not really his type even if I did like him."

Now that Georgia had brought it up to conversation it did make Amy wonder if maybe she was starting to fall for Kurt. She had certainly never really thought about it before now. Being with him just made her feel so much better than anything else. He was the kindest person she had ever met and she had told him things that she had never told anyone before. Out of everyone that she had ever met in her life she trusted him the most. it felt like she had known him for years, instead of just a few days. Would it really be a bad thing if she had fallen in love with him. At least the hurt of losing him wasn't going to be there. She already knew that he was gay, and it wasn't anything she held against him. All she wanted was for him to be happy and to realise that Blaine was the one for him.

She had never been the type of person to spilt up anyone. Regardless of the way she felt about them. So it wasn't going to change anything.

**A/N: Right I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I am not really sure where else to go from what i have written and I want to start the next chapter with the morning after. Review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: okay firstly I just want to say just how sorry I am that I have taken so long to update this story my mind has just been blank, plus been working on another fanfiction too. anyway I hope the chapter is okay and makes up for the wait. Focusing on blaine for this chapter. since I am not sure where to go with Kurt and I had a huge idea for a storyline with Blaine. I know some of the facts are non cannon, but does that really matter?**

**I**f anything the conversation that he'd had with Kurt just the night before was the hardest, save maybe saying goodbye to him when he moved away. Yet could that really be counted as a conversation? He wasn't all that sure. It was just going to be strange not speaking to him everyday. Yet it wasn't something that could be helped. going away to visit his granparents in London for a week wasn't soemthing that he could avoid any longer. Besides Kurt couldn't be relying on his phone calls to make him feel better all the time. Not that it was going to stop him from making sure that Burt would promise to call him everyday to make sure that he was okay and promise to make a phone call to him if anything happend.

A small sigh escaped him. the fact that he was leaving tomorrow morning just made him feel sick. He felt like he was leaving for so much longer than a week and almost giving up on Kurt. Still he had to learn to stand on his own two feet and stop moping around the place and think of nothing but being with Kurt again. He knew from the start that this was going to be hard, yet he had to prove to himself that although he loved kurt with all his heart he could still enjoy himself and actually do something for himself for once.

As he finally managed to work up enough energy to climb out of bed and get himself dressed, well by dressed it was more the fact of grab his dressing gown from the bottom of the bed and make his way downstairs to get himself a cup of that tea stuff that he had become fond of whilst writing that letter to Kurt. maybe he was now going to have to change his coffee order to a tea order.

Although as he approached the bottom of the stairs he heard a familliar voice. A voice that brought a smile to his lips. it belonged to someone that he had hadn't seen for about five years. Sure there had been the odd phone call, yet that just wasn't the same as seeing someone everyday. His siter. The moment he stepped into the lving room her arms were wrapped around him and she pulled her younger brother into a hug. A hug that Blaine happily returned. Yet it was only when she pulled away that he realised she'd been crying. Her eyes were all red and puffy. His father had already left the room, figuring that the two of them probably wouldn't want him butting in on the conversations that they talked about.

"You okay?" Blaine asked her, as he sat down upon the sofa and pulled his sister down to sit next to him. She never really let anything get to her and so he knew that something had to be up. Someone must have upset her and Blaine wasn't about to let them get away with it. He might be three years younger than her but that wan't going to stop him sticking up for her, it never had done.

"He left me. He told me this morning that he wanted a divorce because he couldn't continue lying to me anymore. He said he was in love with someone else and he always had been" she managed to choke out, before the tears came rolling down her cheeks again.

"Well if he is going to treat you like that he isn't worth your tears. You already know that I never liked him. I always said that he was going to end up hurting you. JUst hold your head up high and have courage. Forget about him and move on with your life, Lizzie, you can do so much better than him. You deserve better" he replied to her with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her again and hugged her tightly for a few moments before she pulled away from him.

"You are right. He doesn't deserve to have my tears over him. I'm just glad I have you. Anyway enough about my now non existant love life. What about you? You got some special guy in your life? More importantly does mum and dad know?"

Blaine just looked down at his lap for a moment. Just hearing her asking if he had told his parents yet made him smile slightly. It brought back the memory of him telling her. She was the first person he'd ever told. It was on her wedding day.

"Well there is this one guy. His name is Kurt and well he is just amazing. I can't wait for you to meet him. he's studying in New York at the moment and being away from him is so hard. But I really love him and yes mum and dad know."

"It's nice to see you happy. I look forwards to that meeting with him. I might just have to warn him to look after my little brother otherwise I will be having words with him. How did they take it?"

"Don't you dare. I know you, you'll go scaring him off. Surprisingly well actually. Well mum did, dad kinda walked out the room and refused to speak to me for a couple of days"

HIs words just made Elizabeth, his sister, laugh. That sounded exactly like dad. He always avoided the things that he knew nothing about, or the things that he just didn't know how to deal with.

The two spent the remaining hours of the morning trying to get every little scrap of information about the other out of the other. Blaine had found himself telling his sister everything, from that first meeting with Kurt, right up to this day. Yet now those moments were over. He had to get into work. He'd promised Burt that he would show up at around one to help him out with a few things whilst Finn was off at some Football course meeting, or something like that, he hadn't really been listening when he'd been told.

As he stepped into the garage his eyes instantly started searching around for the father of his boyfriend. it still felt a little strange to be spending so much time with Burt and yet not really having Kurt around with him as well. If anything it just made him pine for those moments that he would soon spend with Kurt that little bit more. It soon became clear to him that he must have been around the back, as not only could he not see him but he heard a clattering of what sounded like a wheel trim falling to the ground. Yet before he could take another step forwards he felt a hand gripping a hold of his arm, which made him turn around. Yet the one person he found himself face to face with was the one person that he really didn't want to see, especially not right now. His sister's husband. Well technically her soon to be ex-husband.

Blaine had a horrible feeling that he was up to something. Something about the look that he had in his eyes. The throat of the ex Warbler had just gone completly dry and if he had wanted to say something in that moment then he would have been totally unable.

"Why is it everytime I come near you, Blaine, you look so surprised to see me? You don't still have those pathetic feelings for me now do you?" his brother in law mused to him as he finally let go of his arm.

Somehow finding his voice Blaine managed to speak up. "In your dreams. Maybe once I did love you. Yet I never acted upon it because you were with my sister and I always thought you loved her. Yet now she tells me differently. Stay away from me and most importantly stay away from my sister. Is that clear?" Blaine practically shouted at him. If anything he was getting more and more angry at the man in front of him as the seconds passed.

"I bet she never told you that it was you I was in love with. That it had always been you and that it was always going to be you"

What scared Blaine the most about those sentences was the fact that he was telling the truth. He could tell by the tone in his voice.

"Yes, well looks like you are five years to late. I met someone else. Now seriously just leave me alone"

Thankfully before anything else could be said BUrt made an appearence. "OH you are here. I thought I heard voices. Run around the back and grab the other wheel trim, its leaning against the shelf."

Blaine couldn't have been more pleased to get away from his brother in law. He could feel his heart racing. It seemed like all those feelings that he had had for him all those years ago were messing with his head. Sure that was a while ago. Yet that didn't mean that he still had feeling for him. Now all those feelings were stuck with Kurt in New York. If anything he was just terrified that he was going to be unable to fight him off. If anything that man was the one person he had never been able to say no to. What if that was still the case?

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I just want to point out that there might be even bigger gaps from now on. Simply because I am getting my internet connection taken away and well I will only be able to get chapters written up if I can get out of the house to the library, which will most likely only be once a week and as you only get two hours a day I have to spend about half of that applying for jobs and trying to find a new place. So it might be a chapter every two weeks, sometimes longer. I am so sorry about that. I really love writing this fanfiction.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again I do have to apologise for things taking so long. I am hoping to get access to my next-door neighbours Hub, I asked them if I could use their internet for a couple of hours a day and they said that I could. So I have them to thank for a lot of things. Yet I should point out that I have a busy week and at the weekend I am going away for a few days. So until after that I am afraid that there will not be an update. Yet hopefully this chapter can make up for it. I have a huge idea and just decided to up and put it out there and see what you guys make of it. Review! it keeps me writing. Also still on the look out for a beta reader for this story.**

After having woken up that morning with the headache of all headaches, it was probably fair to say that, Kurt Hummel was not feeling his best. Every single sound seemed to just be amplified to ten times it normal sound. Even the sound of the running water from the tap sounded like pouring rain crashing down upon the roof. He groaned slightly as he took a drink and swallowed down some Pain killers. The fact that he couldn't remember much of what happened last night scared him slightly. He honestly just hoped that he had done anything to make a fool of himself. That was the last thing that he wanted right now. He was still new to this place and he certainly didn't want to be remembered for something that he could remember doing himself.  
>He made up his mind to just ask Amelia when she woke up. At least he knew that he could trust her and as far as he knew he had spent most of the night talking to her. So unless he was mistaken she was bound to know everything that he did. Unless of course she had been just as drunk as him. Still there wasn't really much point in actually worrying about it at the moment. All the thinking that seemed to be going on in his head was only making it hurt that much more. He ha to try and find something that didn't involve noise or any form of thinking. yet the only thing that came to his mind was sleep and if anything he was wide awake. It was all rather annoying. If it hadn't been for the fact that his head was pounding then he would instantly have rang Blaine and just spoken to him for a few hours. Yet as much as he felt like hearing Blaine's voice right now he had a feeling that it was just going to hurt his head. Plus there was the fact that it was just 8am and with it being a Saturday he had a feeling that Blaine wouldn't be up yet. He wasn't about to have an angry sleepy Blaine shouting at him over the phone.<p>

The minutes seemed to pass like hours. Kurt hated having nothing to do. Of course he had changed clothes, he might be hung over yet that was certainly not an excuse to wear the same outfit for two days. So what if he was just planning on spending the day cooped up in the Dorms. Fashion was more important to him than anything and he did just love the thrill of walking past a clothes shop. IN some respects he cared more about fashion and the way that he looked then most girls did. he certainly used up more hairspray in a week than any other girls he knew did in a whole year.

After another couple of hours had passed he couldn't stand all this waiting anymore. He knew that he was just going to have to wake Amelia up. She always seemed to be up rather early in the mornings, so surely she couldn't be all that bad if he woke her up, right? Walking over to the sofa he placed his hand upon her arm, the only reason for her falling asleep there must have been that she stayed up with him until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and he had to think her for that. He gave her a gentle shake "Amelia,"  
>Her eyes finally fluttered open and the ginger hair girl greeted him with a small smile. "Morning. It is still morning right?" she spoke in a soft tone. It was almost like she knew that Kurt would be nursing a huge headache and she had magically tuned in her voice to hit a frequency that drilled into his head and yet didn't really seem to make it any worse. Kurt just smiled softly at her and nodded his head.<br>"Yeah, its about ten I think. I just wanted to ask you about last night. I can't stop thinking that I did something stupid. I know I can trust you not to lie to me. I can't remember anything"  
>Amelia's smile faltered slightly. She wasn't sure whether to tell him about the kiss or leave him in the dark about it all. Perhaps it was better to be honest with him. The last thing that she wanted was for him to hear about it from Georgia, after all she was almost sure that she had told her that last night, about the kiss between herself and Kurt. The girl sat up and brushed a stray stand of hair that seemed to have escaped from her pony tail out of her face and looked straight at him, taking a breath in before speaking.<br>"No, you didn't do anything stupid. We mostly just talked all night with drinks in our hands, although you did fall through the door when I helped you back here. But no one saw that." she said in a reply. "And in case you hear it from someone else, like Miss Georgia Blabbermouth, we sort of kissed last night. Here on the sofa. I don't know if it was me or you who started it. I just thought I should tell you. So that you knew"  
>Kurt just smiled at her and sat down next to her before resting a hand upon her shoulder and giving it a small squeeze.<p>

"Hey, look stop fretting about it. At least you told me and besides it isn't like kissing someone is embarrassing, right? So come on I need some air. My head is pounding. Although first you have to change your clothes."

Amelia just smiled and stood up, "Fine. I won't be long" with those words she headed into her room to get herself changed. Sometimes it was strange to be around a guy that loved fashion so much. Yet she was glad to have him around. Having a gay best friend was certainly better than having a girl for a best friend. She knew from experience that girls were just to bitchy and held grudges over the stupidest of things.

Kurt was left, once again, left to his own devices. He glanced around the room and noticed his phone upon the table next to the sofa. Just out of curiosity he picked it up to check if he had missed any calls and he found himself greeted with 14 messages. Ironically enough they were all from Blaine, well save one that was from his dad. Quickly flicking through them the ones from Blaine mostly just said to be careful and that if he woke up with a hangover to drink plenty of water, mostly just added with an I love you or ring when you get these in the morning. Yet the one from his dad surprised him. For a start he didn't even know that his dad knew how to turn a mobile on never mind text on it. Opening the text message, he almost dropped his phone to the sofa. Was his dad being serious? If he was then he was so going to kill Rachel for conspiring against him. He shoved his phone into his pocket and swallowed before heading into his bedroom and sure enough perched upon the end of his bed was his father.

"You do realise that I have been sat here for the best part of three hours listening to you outside on the sofa with that girl. Which I might add you looked rather cosy with last night. You were both asleep on the sofa and well her head was in your lap."

Kurt just smiled and practically ran to his father. It was so good to see him. Yet if anything it just made him miss home and Blaine so much more. If anything he was rather close to tears at the moment. "Dad shut up. I am just so glad to see you. What are you doing here? How did Rachel sort all this out?"

Burt smiled slightly at him. "Well I got her number from Finn and I thought why not surprise you. So I got her to help sneak me in here and into your room. Yet this morning when I could hear you and I noticed the girl you were with walking past the door. I dropped you a text telling you to come to your bedroom and see me."

Something that was in his dad's facial expression made Kurt get the impression that he was up to something else and that there was another thing that was waiting for him. Yet he wasn't sure whether to bring that up to conversation, if anything he didn't want his dad to think that he was terrible at keeping surprises and secrets from his own son. Although he didn't have to say anything. Since in that second he heard the beeping of his father's phone. Before he could be nosy and ask who it was his father jumped to his feet. "Right, you. Come on. That was Finn. Seems like part two is in order"

Kurt just frowned slightly. The last thing that he felt like right now was all the pull over of running around on a wild gooses chase to find his half brother somewhere in New York.  
>Almost as he could read those very thoughts running through Kurt's head Burt smiled slightly and took his son's arm "Trust me on this. He is just outside. I can hear his voice talking to Rachel"<p>

All this was rather confusing and it just made Kurt wonder what was going on. Why was Finn here, what did any of this have to really do with being part two of anything. Sure enough there was the sounds of both Finn and Rachel's voices. It was nice to hear that best friend of his so happy and cheerful. He hadn't really noticed it whilst they had been here but she hadn't had that cheerful spark in her voice since they'd arrived. He could clearly see now that it was Finn who uploaded that quality into the Jewish girls personality.

So why wasn't he prepared to face Finn? It was more the fact that it just gave him more memories of home and more reasons to just want to leave New York and give up his dream just to be around the familiar surrounding that he had once known. Still perhaps seeing Finn would mean that he could have a bit of a joke around and hopefully catch up on a few things that Blaine had been up to. Since he doubted that everything could really be said to someone in a phone call. Plus he knew that Finn wouldn't lie to him about anything. Not that he thought Blaine was lying to him about anything it was just hard to tell whether or not anything was being left out of stories whilst on the phone to someone.

He hadn't realised that he was just standing there thinking so much until his father spoke to him. "Kurt, stop standing there and daydreaming and get out here and say something to your brother."

Kurt snapped out of whatever thinking mode or trance like state that he was in and headed out the door and into the main dormitory. Yet before his eyes set upon Finn he couldn't help dropping his jaw. At first he thought that he must have been dreaming. Since it couldn't have been really seeing this, could he? Blaine! What the hell was he doing here? Had this all been part of the plan of one Rachel Berry. It came clear to him that was why she had been almost avoiding him for the past couple of weeks she was almost as terrible at keeping secrets than his father was. Once again he just seemed to be stuck to the spot. All that he could do was stare at Blaine. What if he walked forwards and went to hug him only to find that it was some kind of trick or a dream and Blaine disappeared before he could touch him. It only occurred to him, for the second time, that he was thinking about things to much when Blaine spoke.  
>"I travel for nine hours in a car with Finn and his aggressive road rage and I don't get so much as a hug?" he mused to his boyfriend.<br>Not wasting another second he did the work and walked forwards scooping Kurt up into his arms and pulling him in close to him. Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine and for a few minutes they just stood there in one another's arms. Although there was still one thing that confusing Kurt. How had all this happened?

"I still don't get it. Why? How did all this happen. What you all doing here?" Kurt asked as he pulled away from the hug and pressed his lips to Blaine's for a brief moment before sitting down upon the sofa and pulling Blaine down after him, just so that he could wrap his arm around his stomach and rest his head upon the Ex Warbler's chest.

"It was Finn's idea. He was talking to Rachel and just told her to arrange for us to stay the night in her room just to surprise you the next morning. Although that plan fell through, considering we got stranded outside. They wouldn't let us in because we didn't have a key so we ended up in a bed and breakfast. Finn texted Rachel and this morning she smuggled us in, whilst you were asleep on the sofa. Your dad headed into your room to wait for you and me and Finn into Rachel's room. So yeah all that time with Finn and well his issues. I hope you realise the pain I put myself through for you, Hummel." Blaine said to him with a small smile.

"So you are telling me that all last night you were texting me making me think that you were nine hours away when in fact you were probably just a few minutes away. Blaine Warbler Anderson sometimes I really hate the things you do to me." Kurt laughed. "So I am guessing you heard that conversation I had with Amelia this morning, right?" Kurt asked him. Now he felt slightly worried. Had he made a mistake in doing that?

"Yep, just don't worry about it. I mean come on. Last time I was drunk I tried it on with my dad's best mate. So a kiss is nothing, Kurt" he reassured him

**A/N: I decided to stop the chapter there just because I want to leave things hanging. Since it is going to be almost two weeks before I can update this again. So yeah, just a little bit of info for you to all digest. In the next chapter, there is a huge argument and a few Klaine problems.**


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

Right this is literally being uploaded for me to see if it works. Got a different version of open Office and it won't work for my sister. So was just wondering if it worked on my laptop.


End file.
